Spying Oneshot
by utawanare
Summary: Anthea smiled when she saw Sebastian Moran sit on the cafe table. She had asked if the man could meet. Just for actually see that the man would come. ***** This is basically for our RP but feel free to read


Anthea smiled when she saw Sebastian Moran sit on the cafe table. She had asked if the man could meet. Just for actually see that the man would come.  
Anthea slide her hand on her red scarf and sat opposite the man.  
There they where. Two human working for opposite ends ready to die for their boss anytime.  
"Moran" Anthea smiled a bit and ordered a cocktail never leaving her eyes from Sebastian's.  
Sebastian just nodded and kept his eyes on the woman.  
This was suspicious and stupid.  
Why did he ever want to meat this woman here. She was working to Mycroft and this could not end well.

" You said you had a present you wanted to give me" Sebastian said slowly with a steady voice. He had ordered some Irish coffee.  
"Ah aren't you in hurry" Anthea smiled but did not move to take anything out of her purse.  
"Anthea I hope you aren't playing any games here" Sebastian warned.  
"Sebastian darling, I always play games" Anthea smiled. She slowly turned to her purse.  
Sebastian moved his hand to one of his guns. You never know.  
"Ou please Seb, I'm not gonna kill you in public neither are you" She let out a light laugh and pulled a jewelry box out of her purse sliding it to Sebastian.  
The man lifted his eyebrow and left the first time his eyes from the woman. Jewelry box.

Slowly he opened it.  
"What is..." Sebastian started picking up the necklace.  
"It is the Bullet that killed John F. Kennedy" Anthea smiled leaning to her hands and looking at Sebastian s hands.  
"spire-pointed 7.35×51mm round from the The 6.5 mm Carcano rifle "Sebastian mumbled looking at the shiny bullet fascinated. Then he snapped out of it.  
"A microphone?" He asked looking at the woman again.  
Anthea just smiled taking a sip of her cocktail.  
"A tracker?" He asked now putting the jewelry back in the box.  
Anthea moved her lips a bit amused " Ou mister Moran. I'm a spy, what can I do" She sighed dramatically and drank her cocktail.  
Sebastian smiled a bit amused. He liked the humor of this woman. He slide the jewelry Box to his pocket. He could work out the trackers and microphone before going to the fox-nest.  
"was that all miss Anthea?" Sebastian asked drinking the last drop of his Irish coffee.  
" Not actually. There is a party two blocks from here, I was hoping you could come with me" Anthea smiled her sweet smile.  
Sebastian was taken aback by the request. "A party?" He asked and blinked. "By due all respect Anthea...i do not go to party's...specially with you" He said but still sat on the chair looking at Anthea suspiciously.  
"Ou Moren. You want to go. And Moriarty will never know. It's just a party. Even we the right hands have to have fun sometimes. Don't we" Anthea smiled drinking her drink and stood up fixing her scarf.  
"Lets go" She smiled taking Sebastian s hand and literally dragging him few feet before his legs worked again.  
This was not him. He planned every step he took, and now he was doing something spontaneous.  
Now he was following some woman...not just some woman. Mycrofts right hand to a party.

The Party, which ended up to be someones wedding, was in a big hotel.  
Anthea had stolen someones suit jacket and just handed it over to Sebastian. Because he just had a wifebeater and black jeans.  
After that it all started going out of hands.  
They drank a lot of wine and other alcohol drinks. Took funny pictures (which Sebastian have to remember to burn later) and at the end Anthea leaned over Sebastian whispering to his ear.  
"I have a room upstairs, come"  
And Sebastian followed.  
Frankly because he was a sex addictive and well free sex coming, right? But also in somewhere in his mind, he thought. This is the excellent time to spy. Get hold of information that will help Moriarty.  
They where both drunk, but he was not sure how drunk Anthea was.

Anthea leaded them to a hotel room that was no less then an average hotel room with ugly curtains and a minibar. Big bed and small bathroom.  
Sebastian turned around when the door closed behind him and pushed Anthea against the door hard.  
"Like to play rough I see" Anthea smiled and let Sebastian pull her hair open .  
"You Anthea are playing really dangerous game here" Sebastian said with a dangerously low voice sliding his hand on Anthea s side.  
"I think it is the other way around." The woman smirked slapping Sebastian's hand away and slide now her hands on Sebastian s chest lifting the wifebeater up.  
Sebastian was a bit stunned that the woman had actually slapped his hand away. But he snapped back to the action quite fast and took handful of Antheas hair in to his hands pulling her head backwards and attacking her lips hard.  
This was no soft kiss. This was a hard raw kiss on the lips and Anthea took the challenge. Rocking her hips hard against Sebastian.  
It made the man make a low moan against her lips. And it made Anthea smile like a winner. She was not the first one to moan.  
Sebastian let go of hair just to work his hands on Antheas black dress that just fell too easily of from her body. Anthea had pulled the jacket and shirt of Sebastian and was now working on the jeans. That opened easily.  
With a quick movement Sebastian pulled Anthea away from the door and threw her on the bed.  
He worked on his own jeans and kicked everything else away climbing now naked on Antheas naked body.

Anthea let Sebastian play a while on top of her with all the biting and all. But when he was turning her around on stomach Anthea kicked on his leg turning things around fast.  
She was now on top of Sebastian and blurred by the fastness of the woman. He moaned loudly when she gripped his balls.  
" Not today Moren. Today I show you what a bad girl I can be" Anthea smiled and moved her hips.  
They both started moving their hips Sebastian still trying to turn things around the other way.  
Anthea bended over Sebastian and pulled a gun under the pillow. "Don't you dare"  
She whispered sliding the gun against Sebastians neck.  
It had unexpected effect on Sebastian and his dick. Sebastian noticed that it turned him really on.  
"Ouu" Anthea let out a knowing noise and slide the gun now lower on Sebastians body.  
Then Hard and surprisingly easy She took Sebastian inside her starting to move on the rhythm.  
Sebastian hated the feeling he was not in charge, but he could not deny that it felt so dame good.  
It did not last long and frankly Sebastian was a bit scared that Anthea would have shot him while the orgasm was going on. But no.

Anthea climbed away from Sebastian and went to the shower.

Sebastian lied there. Quietly. What the hell had he done.  
He cleaned himself on the Cover and dressed himself.  
Anthea was on the bathroom door with a towel.  
" Don't worry, this will never happened again...if you don't want to" Anthea said smiling knowingly.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and took the jacket.  
"Goodbye miss Anthea"  
"Goodbye mister Moran"


End file.
